Truth or DARE
by Darkmidnightmoon
Summary: When the Blitzkrieg Boys get snowed in Kai's mansion, what crazy things will happen? How about an innocent game of Truth or Dare? What could possibly go wrong? I do not own Beyblade. Truth and Dare ideas are wanted!
1. Chapter 1: The games begin

**A/N: New fic! Yay! I do not own beyblade. Obviously. Feedback would be great! I know this is a early update,  
**

** but I just couldn't get this idea out of my head. **

* * *

Kai was cold. To be more precise, he was freezing. This is quite unusual for the tough Kai. As a kid, Kai lived in Russia so his immune system is pretty healthy considering how cold it is there. Not to mention Kai trained in short sleeves in a blizzard. Never in his life had he felt so cold. It was either chilly outside or warm but never cold.

Kai groaned as he walked down his mansion's hallway. Ever since this morning it had been snowing like mad. Now the freakin' mansion was snowed in. Literally. The snow is up till the top of the door and it's still snowing. Isn't that great? What's worst is that the Blitzkrieg Boys are in his mansion. With him. They can't leave because they are all snowed in. Don't get it wrong. Kai never would invite them to his mansion willingly. Now that they are on 'friendly terms' the team seemed to barge into Kai's mansion whenever they wanted. This greatly annoyed Kai. Just the thoughts of being in the same house with his surprisingly childish team mates for a possible week gave Kai a headache.

Kai strolled into room his team mates were staying in. Hopefully they didn't trash the house like when the G-revolution team did when they visited. Uninvited as usual. There is still a faint mustard smudge on the wall to prove their entry. Once again as usual. Kai unfortunately once found Tyson's sock in the toilet. Surely the sock had fun being flushed down into the sewer.

Kai rubbed his temples as he opened the door. He mentally sighed in relief to find no damage to the room. Still, the sight of uninvited guest pulled a few strings. Tala was lying in bed. Ian was reading something online. Spencer seemed to be polishing his beyblade. Bryan was well staring out the window. Not like there was much to stare at except a dune of white snow. Not even the tree tops were visible.

"Oh hey Kai," Spencer looked up from his beyblade. Tala lifted the covers from over his head and regarded the annoyed Russian blader at the door way.

" What's gotten into your hair?" Tala asked Kai. Kai was known world-wide for his calm attitude. Dealing with Tyson definitely boosted that reputation. It was so unlike the Russian millionaire to be unnerved. Kai ignored his captain.

"Don't be so cold Kai. Try to cheer up. Spending time with the team isn't that bad is it?" Spencer cheered. He knew he was kidding himself. Trying to make Kai happy was something Spencer never wanted to do. Happy Kai either meant respect or something horrible is about to happen to you. Probably the second one. The first option was only an option by Tyson. Unfortunately.

" It isn't?" Kai retorted with a irritated voice. Bryan who was looking at the endless scene faced Kai. The sound in Kai's voice annoyed Bryan a bit.

" Don't be so hard Kai. Spencer was only trying to cheer you up," Bryan stated. Dealing with Kai wasn't easy. Maybe even harder than Tyson. Even though Kai never threw a tantrum like Tyson, if you give Tyson a fitting speech or some food, you are forgiven. With Kai? It wasn't that easy.

"I know," Kai muttered as he leaned against the wall. Tala who was watching the whole scene shook his head as the room remained silent. Spencer fiddled with his blade uncomfortably. Lucky for them, some small blader broke the uncomfortable silence.

"So you guys want to play a game?" Ian asked as he teared his eyes away from the computer screen. Tala shrugged as he sat up in bed. Kai didn't reply signaling that he was listening. Spencer and Bryan regarded the tiny blader with interest.

" How 'bout Truth or dare?" Ian suggested smiling. Kai felt a pit in his stomach. The way Ian said that game gave Kai a very weird feeling.

"No," Kai stated cautiously. He didn't like the sound of the game. It made him feel uneasy.

"The great Kai Hiwatari. Millionaire and rival of Tyson Granger a.k.a world champion is chicken?" Tala smirked. He was having too much fun teasing Kai. Lucky for his captain title or Kai would've killed him already. Ages ago.

"I'm not chicken!" Kai protested glaring at Tala. Tala tried not to shiver. The look on Kai's face is called the Double Death. On one fateful day, some stupid genius came up with nicknames for all of Kai's sour facial expressions. That was the day Kai stuffed a particular idiotic genius in a cold cellar for 24 hours.

"Then play!" Tala retorted. Kai gritted his teeth. Tala was definitely testing his patience.

"Fine," Kai muttered coldly. Tala grinned evilly. Spencer and Bryan shared confused looks. Ian twirled his fingers. His tiny mind working away.

* * *

Ian tiptoed as he grabbed a empty vodka bottle from the counter. Kai, Spencer, Bryan and Tala who was watching with anticipation and curiosity muttered amongst each other as they sat in a circle on the carpeted floor.

"Here are the rules," Ian smiled as he placed the bottle in the middle of the circle. Well a attempt of a circle. More like a broken circle.

"Someone starts off by spinning the bottle. Whoever the mouth of the bottle points at, is the person who is is going to receive the big question. The person who started off asks the person, which the bottle landed on, truth or dare. The person can choose truth or dare. If you choose truth, the person asking the question chooses any question he wants to ask and you have to answer truthfully. If you choose dare, the person asking the question gets to dare you anything and you have to do it. After the person's turn is over, the person who got picked gets to spin and ask the question to the lucky person who gets chosen," Spencer finished out of breath. Tala stared a little lost. Kai nodded understanding. Spencer and Bryan shared strange looks.

"Okay! Can I go first?" Bryan wrapped up. There was a certain person he wanted to get so bad.

"Okay whatever," Kai groaned eager to get the stupid game over with. Bryan chuckled as he spun the bottle...

* * *

**A/N: DUN DUN DUN...Truth or dare ideas are welcomed. Please flood me with ideas! I'll give you a cookie! Just kidding but please review! :D **


	2. Chapter 2: Pink dresses

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm sorry for the late update. This chapter was actually going to be up for Christmas, but my account ran into a few problems. I am just glad that it's back up and running. Thanks to Z-Aquarius-Kai, CoolCat and Fairy Tail Fanatic 4EVER for the reviews! *Hands you a cookie* Please keep reviewing! :D**

* * *

The bottle landed on Kai. Bryan's lips grazed a smile. Just who he wanted. Ever since Kai joined the Russian team, he had been nothing, but a wet blanket. The attitude Kai gives everyone annoys Bryan. A lot. The I am too cool for every body attitude. Typical Kai. Don't get it wrong though. No one thought of Kai as a heartless jerk. No, no, no. Even if they did, they would never say it to his face anyways. Either way, it always remained a secret.

Kai cursed murderously at the bottle pointing to him. The young Hiwatari knew young Bryan very well. Oh yes he did. Even though they aren't as close, Kai figured him out all right. Big time. Kai bet with his title that Bryan is going to strip him of his honor. Kai silently cursed at the bottle. Stupid bottle.

"Kai, truth or dare?" Bryan smirked. His lilac brows arched just slightly. Kai bit the inside of his mouth. If he chooses truth then Bryan would definitely ask him an embarrassing question, but if he chooses dare... It was a no win situation and Bryan knew it. Brats turn into geniuses eventually.

"Dare," Kai answered at last. Even if Kai does something embarrassing, at least they would know it wasn't his idea. Better than telling something embarrassing and have it as the next news headline. Kai swore one day the paparazzi would kill him. Oh how tempting was it to kill them all. Slowly yet painfully. Besides, if he chooses truth, the Blitzkrieg Boys will just call him chicken. Immature brats. Almost reminded him of the G-revs.

Bryan giggled very uncharacteristically as he thought of a good dare. Tala and Bryan looked at Bryan, a little worried. Ian just smiled. Kai felt the void in his stomach. The young Hiwatari never felt too much hate in particular for anyone other than Tyson, his grandfather and Boris. Now, a spot on his hate list has been cleared for a certain lilac teen.

"Kai Hiwatari. I dare you to wear a frilly, pink princess dress for the whole day!" Bryan chuckled his eyes glinting. Kai's jaw dropped. Tala's jaw dropped. Spencer's jaw dropped. Ian laughed his head off. Seconds passed without a word.

"No! Screw you Kuznetsov!" Kai screamed in protest breaking the silence. The thought of wearing a pink monstrosity freaked the young boy out. His honor was going down the drain. He had to run. Unlucky for him, Bryan knew he would try to run. Kai got up from the circle. Spencer who received eye signals from Bryan grabbed Kai and slung him over his shoulder like a sac of potatoes.

"Spencer! Put me down. Now!" Kai screamed like a child as he struggled against Spencer's arms. Spencer was both stronger and bigger than him. He had no chance. Tala bit his lip trying to keep in his laughter which didn't seem to work at all. Ian smiled at Bryan as he grabbed a metal suit case from under the bed. He opened the buckle and pulled out a pink, frilly, princess dress. Perfect.

"You carry a dress in your suitcase?" Tala teased disbelievingly. Ian smiled.

"Of course! It's part of my prank kit!" Ian answered proudly as he patted his suitcase. The young prankster had a prank kit. Who didn't see that one coming?

"Well, Kai?" Bryan asked looking at Kai. Kai, who had finally settled down, glared at Bryan with his wine colored eyes. He looked quite ready to rip Bryan's head off.

"No."

"You have to! I dared you!"

"No! I won't do it!"

"I'll give you a lollipop!"

"What the heck?"

"Just do it! I dare you to times ten!"

" I won't do it times a hundred!"

"You have to do it times a thousand!"

"Well, too bad times ten thousand!"

"Do it times a million!"

"No times a billion!"

"Do it times a zillion!"

" I won- wait! Zillion isn't a word!"

"Who cares?! Just do it!"

"No!"

"Fine! If you don't do it I'll kiss you!"

"What the- you sicko! Get away from me!"

"You can do it or I'll kiss you!

"Screw you! You black mailer!"

"Racist Russian! Are you going to do it or what?"

"Fine!" Kai screamed in outrage. Just the thought of... Kai shivered. Bryan cheered victoriously as Ian handed Kai the dress. Kai cursed softly at Bryan as he left the room clutching the dress. Tala, Spencer and Ian, who were watching, blinked. Who knew Kai and Spencer were so childish? Especially Kai. Tala raised an eyebrow at what he just saw.

"Were you actually going to kiss him?" Tala asked curiously. Bryan smirked. He brushed his side bangs out of his face.

"If he wasn't going to do the dare," Bryan explained. Spencer sighed. This is Bryan alright.

"See? This is the reason I made you guys play!" Ian clapped happily. Spencer looked at him confused.

"What?" Bryan asked equally as confused. That young Ian probably hit his head as a baby. Hard.

"Well, I knew all of you would go crazy! Kai is going to wear a princess dress, Bryan was going to kiss a boy and Tala looks a little mad," Ian smirked. Spencer stared at the young genius. It was settled. They were all going psycho after this.

"I'm not mad!" Tala grumbled. His red hair looked wilder than usual.

"What's wrong with him?" Bryan asked Ian. Ian smiled mischievously as he poked Tala.

"Stop poking me!"

"Explain why you're mad!"

"I'm not!"

"Liar!"

"Want me to stuff you in a freezer?!"

"You wouldn't dare!"

"Try me!"

"Spencer! Tala is being a bad wolf!" Ian protested whining. Spencer sweat dropped at the young Russian. He really didn't need another whacked up conversation.

Suddenly, the door flew open. Kai stood their in the door way. With a princess dress on. The dress just covered the top of his knees. Sashes hung at the waist. The top was tight around the chest. Kai looked like a giant pink marshmallow wearing a muscle dress. The sleeves were long. Everything was pink. Even the frills of the dress was pink. Not to mention sparkly. Beads of silver lined the frills. The silky material shone in the light

"Ha! That's barbie with 2 colored hair and makeup!" Ian screamed laughing. The room went into hysterics. Ian grabbed a camera from his prank kit as he took a few pictures. Kai balled his fist. His face was red with a blush. Never in his life had he been so humiliated. Not even by Tyson! That should say something. He looked like a sugar plum fairy mixed with Snow White and Sleeping Beauty. Bryan is going to pay all right.

"Oh Bryan?" Kai whispered. His voice was sickly sweet. Bryan stopped laughing as he stared at Kai in fear. A shiver ran along his spine. Whenever Kai imitated a sweet voice, you were in trouble. Kai walked toward him and grabbed him by his hair.

"Ow! Kai that hurts! Lego!"

"No, you little demon!" Kai bellowed with an angry glare. That glare is called the Killer by the way. Kai dragged Bryan's body to the window. He threw open the window. A blast of wind gushed into the room. Tala shivered. Snow blew into Kai's face as he threw the protesting Bryan out the window.

"Bryan!" Spencer bellowed as he ran to the window. Kai smirked happily as he watched the lilac boy flail in the snow like he was drowning.

"Save him!" Spencer cried at Kai. Kai just grinned.

"I will. After 2 min I'll throw down a rope," Kai stated coldly at Spencer as he closed the window. Spencer wanted to protest, but Kai kinda scared him. Who knew what Kai would do next? Cold sweat formed on Spencer's back. He looked desperately outside the window for his cold friend. Kai elegantly walked back to the circle. Tala moved away from him. Even the mighty wolf was freaked out by the phoenix. Not to mention mad. Ian grinned happily as Kai spun the bottle. Little did the boys know that Kai wasn't keeping track of the time at all. Poor Bryan.

* * *

**A/N: DONE! Pwease review! It will make my day! :D Truth and Dare ideas are wanted so please let the ideas come! :)  
**


	3. Chapter 3: Torture by the devil

**A/N: Typing this on the car. Oh how I hate shopping trips and with a burning passion too. Whatever. Thanks so, so much for all the reviews! **I **love you guys! Thanks to Superkami, RedPhoenix10123780, Aury, Fairy Tail Fanatic 4EVER, NorthernShinigami for the reviews! *gives you a lollipop* Please keep reviewing! I DO NOT OWN BEYBLADE!  
**

* * *

Tala groaned as he glared at the demented bottle pointing his way. Tala swore it was psychic. When Kai spun the bottle, all he thought about was 'not me', but somehow it landed on him. Coincidence? Not! The bottle was some disguised torturing device.

Kai smirked at Tala's sour expression. No one knew this, but Kai is sadistic. Okay, maybe many people know, mainly Tyson, but Kai sure didn't know. Every time he saw Tala's sad expression, the only other feeling other than killing anger is a spark of pleasure. Not to be mean to Tala. If Tala ever came to him crying, he would first beat up who did made him cry then have that spark. Yep. Kai is protective. Kai's mind slowly formed a plan. Oh he his going to make Tala pay so hard for putting his scarf in the shredder. Even now, the wolf is still protesting that he didn't do it when Kai saw him do it.

"Truth or dare?" Kai smirked playing with his fingers, honey dripping from his voice. From what Tala knew, Kai is definitely going to get him back for the scarf incident hard. Kai was always big on the revenge element. Tala felt his heart beating against his ribs. Just the thought of what Kai would do scared Tala. Not too much though. He didn't know what to do. Kai is going to embarrass him either way. Might as well take a lucky guess.

"Dare," Tala stated with fake confidence. He knew he was going to regret this. Kai licked his lips. He had the perfect dare to get Tala back. He touched his scarf gingerly. Kai watched Tala sweat a bit. He loved teasing his captain. Actually, scratch that. He loved teasing everyone, but especially Tala. Their reactions are always hilarious even if Kai never laughs.

"I dare you," Kai began slowly, "to dress up in a bunny girl costume, your hair dyed electric blue, confessing to Bryan by seducing him first." The room fell silent. Perverted thoughts ran through Ian's head. Spencer looked quite startled. Poor guy. Tala looked ready to rip someones head off. Kai was emotionless as usual.

"Excuse me?" Tala seethed. He gritted his teeth daring Kai to repeat what he said. Kai unfortunately didn't catch his hint. Not to be mean to Kai, but sometimes he is as clueless as a drunken Tyson. Normal Tyson is pretty much clueless. Drunken Tyson? Yeah.

"I told you to-" Kai began.

"I already heard you!" Tala hissed like a viper.

"Then why did you ask?"

"You're an idiot!"

"Tala..." Kai warned his voice dangerously dark. Tala flinched slightly. Kai smirked at Tala's expression. Priceless. Tala felt a small blush climb it's way across the bridge of his noes. Anger boiled in the pit of his stomach. Murderous thoughts burst into the red heads head. Spencer counted down to the seconds before Tala burst. Knowing Tala for so many years made him gain some experience in the 'mad' Tala area. Once, Ian 'accidentally' donated Tala's wolf stuffed animal. It only took 3 seconds for Tala to go berserk on him. That was the day Ian got donated. Lucky for him, Spencer took Ian back.

Spencer counted quietly, "3, 2,1."

"You bastard I'm going to kill you!" Tala bellowed. His eyes looked hungry for blood. No, he isn't a vampire. Kai shrugged as he closed his eyes. Tala wanted to rip the poor guys head off. He still couldn't believe Kai's dare. That disgusting pervert! Spots danced across his eyes as he tackled Kai to the ground. Caught by surprise, Kai tumbled to the ground, Tala on top of him. Kai's usual perfect balance disappeared replacing it with the same amount of balance as a elephant on a bouncy ball.

"Get off me you pervert!" Kai hissed as Tala grabbed his dress.

"Me? Pervert? You get off!" Tala protested rolling around. Kai was the dominate one now. Spencer sighed as the boys struggled. Ian was a fortune teller all right. The sight of the 2 boys made Spencer wonder how those 2 remained so cool with everyone. If only people could see their true colors.

"Don't touch me there!" Kai protested blushing. Tala sent him a withering glare with a hint of a blush as he pulled Kai's double colored hair.

"It's not my fault!" Tala grumbled as he felt Kai slam his elbow into his rib. Kai gave him a look of disbelief before disappearing into Tala's jacket.

"You jumped on me!" Kai accused through the jacket. Tala laughed nervously admitting that point. He did tackle him first.

"But if you didn't dare me, I wouldn't of tackled you!" Tala said quickly hoping that excuse would end their quarrel. Kai pushed Tala to the ground.

"Well, the bottle landed on you!" Kai hissed at Tala. Tala scrambled at Kai full force managing to push Kai's head in a headlock.

"You spun the bottle!"

"I had to! It'd Bryan's fault for getting me!"

"Bryan spun because Ian started the game!" Tala grumbled. The boys stopped fighting. Both their heads turned to Ian. Ian gulped. Both of them glared their hardest at the poor guy. Kai's one glare could've frozen a whole city. Kai and Tala's? Poor Ian. Little boys under too much pressure. Ian quickly fumbled into his suitcase and pulled out a bunny girl suit, a pair of stockings, a pair of black high heels, blue hair dye and bunny ears. Luckily he ran behind Spencer for protection before the boys killed him. Tala blushed as he saw the suit.

"Go change. I'll get Bryan," Kai stated without emotion. Tala wanted to protest, but what was the point. He is going to get Kai back. Painfully. Maybe by eating his brain... Tala smirked at his eyes as he grabbed the 'supplies' before he left the room.

Kai grumbled as he looked at Ian for assistance. Ian slowly walked out from behind Spencer and threw a coil of rope at Kai. Kai caught it as he walked over to the window. He threw it open. Cold air filled the warm room once again. Kai threw the coil down. Before long, he felt a pull on the other end. Bryan. Kai pulled. He winced as he felt his muscled pull. Bryan was even heavier than Tyson after a buffet. Kai was always in charge of bringing Tyson's lazy ass back from the buffet after they get kicked out off just because he was the strongest. Who can blame Kai for running away?

**"**Spencer?" Kai prompted as he strained pulling on the rope. Spencer got up and walked over to Kai. He pulled on the rope and walked backwards. Kai felt the load lift. He smiled. Might as well save his energy. Kai let go of the rope as he walked back to the circle and sat down. Spencer gritted his teeth at Kai as he pulled Bryan. The rope was leaving a red mark on his hand. Almost like Hilary when she is pissed off.

After what seemed like forever, Bryan fell through the window. His teeth were chattering uncontrollably. His lips were blue. Bryan's hair was covered in snow. He looked even paler than usual. His brows were covered in frost. His body was frozen.

"Y-y-you j-j-j-erk," Bryan stuttered as he felt himself melting. Spencer shut the window as he carried Bryan to the bed. He carefully placed him under the covers. Kai smirked as he watched Bryan suffer. Servers him right! He saw that one coming. He had to poke the tiger didn't he? Kai felt a spark of pleasure as he watched Bryan's body. This was almost as entertaining as watching Tyson weight lift.

As Kai was thinking, the door opened. Tala walked in uncomfortably. A heavy blush ran across his cheeks. Spencer blushed. Ian looked at Tala. A bit of drool leaking from the corner of his lips. Kai felt a very, very unnoticeable pink blush creep on. Tala was wearing a red, sleeveless bunny suit. A fluffy cotton ball stuck to the back. It looked like a one-piece swim suit without the straps. The center of the suit dropped a bit to low for comfort revealing Tala's chest. He wore black see through thigh high socks. His white thigh was visible enough. He wore a set of white bunny ears. His white ears worked as great contrast with his electric blue hair. Tala walked stumbling every few steps. He wasn't exactly used to high heels. To describe his current look, well, it was one of a kind. Might describe it as a failed model mixed with a drunken rock star.

Ian felt a drop of blood dribble out of his nose. Tala rolled his eyes as he walked over to the frozen Bryan. "Bryan!" Tala grumbled annoyed. Kai coughed. Sometimes, Kai really stuck a pin in his arm. "Bryan?" Tala repeated with a silky voice. Bryan peeked from under the covers. He frowned at his get up.

"W-what a-a-r-e you w-w-w-wearing?" Bryan stuttered from the cold. Stupid Kai had to toss him out the window. At least the soft snow caught his fall. Somehow, Kai seemed to make Tala dress up. Tala shot Kai a glare as he sat down beside Bryan. He stroked his hair gently as cupped Bryan's cheek. Tala allowed a fake smirk play on his lips.

"You wanna play with me?" Tala teased. Bryan frowned at Tala looking into his eyes.

"No thanks, I'm way too cold. Besides, tea parties are boring," Bryan stated clueless. Tala rolled his eyes at Bryan's innocence and he thought Kai was clueless. Bryan might as well be the definition of clueless. He is almost as lost as Max.

"Tea parties?" Tala winked rubbing his own thigh. Kai slapped his forehead. Tala wasn't exactly the best at seducing someone. Then again, Kai's definition of seduction was messed up in so many ways.

"You always ask me to have tea parties remember? You asked me yesterday. Plus you told me not to invite Mr. Buggles," Bryan reminded him still clueless. Tala felt a blush creep up in his cheeks. Why did Bryan say that out loud? Kai cursed Bryan in his mind. Kai raised an eyebrow. He bit his lip to hide a small chuckle. His cold and calm exterior got kicked out the window.

"Tea parties? Who is Mr. Buggles? A rabbit?" Ian teased.

"That was only once! Don't offend Mr. Buggles! Only I can do that! He's my stuffed squirrel but he betrayed me!" Tala defended blushing. Kai wanted to choke. Tala was turning int the very definition of childish. How did he turn out like Max. Only Max had tea parties with stuffed animals...

"So Bryan," Tala whispered desperately trying to change the conversation. Tala licked his lips as he stroked Bryan's arms slowly.

"What?" Bryan asked stubbornly.

"Wanna go somewhere alone?" Tala whispered licking Bryan's ear. Tala cringed in disgust at what he was doing. He is going to kill Kai. He was literally begging on his knees for his honor to get thrown in the trash. Bryan looked unchanged.

"Nah. I'm really tired," Bryan muttered yawning. Tala felt a wave of annoyance. No matter what he tried, Bryan wasn't reacting. Kai sighed as he leaned against the wall. Spencer yawned. Tala was really failing at flirting. Even pick up lines get more reactions.

"Aww come on babe," Tala whispered stroking Bryan's chest. Bryan yawned.

"Can you leave me alone? I'm really tired and sleepy," Bryan grumbled as he turned away from Tala. Tala felt his patience wearing down.

"Please babe?" Tala pleaded sweetly batting his eyebrows. Bryan turned to Tala, his eyes droopy.

"Why is your hair blue? Are you trying to imitate Kai? Who knew you were a closet fan," Bryan mumbled sleepily. Tala balled his fists as he felt his patience reaching it's limit. Kai hid a smirk.

"Forget about Kai, I like you," Tala muttered through clenched his teeth. Bryan batted his eye lashes. Tala swore, if Bryan said something irrelevant, he would shove a spoon down his throat.

"Please stop bothering me, Tala," Bryan muttered. That's it. Tala grabbed his high heels and threw them on the ground. He grabbed Bryan's ear.

"Ow! Tala?!" Bryan screamed as Tala dragged him out of the room. Kai sweat dropped as he heard Bryan screaming. People say he is cold hearted? Have they met Tala?

* * *

Tala smiled as he walked into the room. Spencer frowned.

"Where is Bryan?" Spencer asked searching for Bryan desperately. Tala smiled.

"In the freezer," Tala shrugged as if nothing happened. He could already see the newspaper headline. 'Bryan frozen! Tala is a hero!' Kai shrugged. Ian peeked at Tala still having a nose bleed. Spencer felt really bad for Bryan. Poor clueless guy. First he got Kai mad, then it was Tala. He always got the torture didn't he?

"Let's continue," Tala stated as he sat down spinning the bottle. He turned to glare at Kai. "When is this dye coming out?" Tala hissed. Kai shrugged.

"Not mine. Their Ian's," Kai muttered. Tala glared at Ian. Ian started sweating.

"So?" Tala said dangerously. Ian smiled nervously.

"I-I- don't know!"

"Liar!"

"I'm not lying!"

"Prove it!"

"My nose didn't grow longer?"

"Ian..."

"Stop torturing me!"

"1."

"I'm sorry!"

"2."

"Please stop! I'll give you a discount on teacups?"

"3!"

"Fine! Um...1 day?" Ian exclaimed slowly. Tala felt a huge tick appear on his forehead. His patience with immature brats completely ran out. No more Mr. Nice wolf.

"Ian!"

* * *

**A/N: Not that humorous, but yeah. These updates are getting a little slower. I got a lot of things going on so updates are going to be a little pushed back . Don't worry, I have no intention of leaving the story. So please be patient. Anyways...review please! :D  
**


	4. Chapter 4: I told you so

**A/N: Wow. Um interesting comments eh? You guys sure love cross dressing! XD Anyways, late chapter. Long time no see! Hehe. I had a minor writers block. To make up for it, here is a long chapter! Thanks to Superkami, blackneko2002, RedPhoenix10123780, Fairy Tail Fanatic 4EVER, NorthernShinigami and tangmo for the reviews! *hands piece of cake* Before I get on with the story, I'm going to start a shout out section so uh...yeah. Anyways, please review? Pwease?**

**Superkami: So copy Bryan right? Okies! **

**blackneko2002: Yay!**

**RedPhoenix10123780: Thanks! It's okay. It is optional anyways. :)**

**Fairy Tail Fanatic 4EVER: Cross-dressing? XD**

**NorthernShinigami: That does sound interesting! Well um...wow. That's a good question... All I can say for now is maybe. I haven't really added any pairings at the moment, but if requested, i may consider it. :D**

**tangmo: Yay! Definitely. D'Aww thanks! :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade!**

* * *

Spencer stared at the bottle pointing his way. Surprisingly, he wasn't surprised at all. It was going to be his turn sooner or later. Call him psychic, but it's the truth. Might as well get it over with it. Then again, after seeing what happened to Bryan, Kai and Tala, Spencer had no doubt in his mind he is going to be tortured. Oh yes. He knew it. Spencer wanted to curse his game destiny.

Tala smiled. It was finally his turn to torture someone. After Kai's dare, a feeling of hate boiled in his stomach. Lucky for him, it was his turn to choose someone. Tala smiled sadistically. He_ is_ going to use his turn well.

"So truth or dare?" Tala grinned. He balled his fists as his mind wandered back to what he was wearing and his dyed hair color. Oh how tempting it was to kill Kai. To be more precise, drown him in a frozen pond. Tala licked his lips at the tempting idea. He still couldn't believe he even agreed to dying his beautiful blood colored hair to such a dull color!

Tala watched Spencer fidget in his spot. To tell the truth, Tala actually felt bad for the guy. Spencer never really caused Tala any harm on the outside or on the ego. Still, Tala's anger needed to be taken out on someone and unluckily for Spencer, the bottle landed on him. All hail the mighty bottle of pain in the ego.

Spencer watched the bottle intensely, "Dare." Tala did a small dance in his heart. Just what he wanted. Spencer is completely _innocent_. He had no idea what was coming for him. Call him a miniature devil, but things like this gave him a feeling of pleasure.

Kai watched Tala's eyes. Those eyes hid a secret. As a small boy, his grandfather used to speech him. If you look into the eyes of someone deep and hard enough, you can see their whole life. Kai never really cared for what his grandfather said, but something made his heart beat about what his grandfather said. Kai wanted to speech himself about how naive he was being, but something made him think twice. Now looking into Tala's eyes, Kai wished Spencer all the luck he could get.

"I dare you to..." Tala trailed off. Spencer looked at him a little impatiently. The suspense was killing him inside. Spencer remembered the time when Tyson wanted to tell him a secret. Tyson had said to him he wanted to tell him a secret. Spencer had to beg him for Tyson to tell him. Oh how badly his ego has fallen. In the end, the secret was Tyson got kicked out of a restaurant today. Spencer made him a grave that day.

"Take Bryan out of the freezer and dress him in a cat dress, then copy his next actions!" Tala grinned. Spencer groaned inwardly.

"Do I have to?" Spencer pleaded.

Tala gave a face of fake sympathy,"Aw! Spencie the giant teddy bear is scared!"

Spencer looked at Tala in protest,"No I'm not!" Kai grumbled in exasperation, loosing his patient. Every time someone gave a dare, the person who had to do the dare always protested. This is seriously getting old.

"Just do it!" Kai ordered. Spencer flinched. What a bright daisy Kai was.

"Fine," Spencer mumbled. Tala smiled happily as Spencer put his hands out. Ian took the que and ran to the suitcase. Kai felt a spur of curiosity. The curiosity of just looking in that suitcase was just too great. Luckily for him, all those years of avoiding people and anger management classes really helped him control his emotions. Suddenly, a tap on the shoulder snapped him out of his thoughts.

"Hey, wanna help me find out what's in that suitcase?" Tala whispered looking quite sadistic as he knelt beside Kai. Kai rubbed his temples. Guess the feeling was mutual.

"Do it yourself," Kai gritted his teeth trying to hide his curiosity. He mustn't loose his cool. Tala muttered something that sounded a lot like sourpuss as he scooted back to his seat.

"Ahh..." Ian muttered pulling out a leopard printed bra.

"Uh...Ian? It's a cat dress..." Spencer laughed nervously. Ian looked at him stubbornly.

"I'm not a clothing shop! You'll just have to deal with it!" Ian muttered throwing the bra at him.

"Fine, but where is the bottom?" Spencer asked as he caught the bra in mid air. Ian smiled mischievously.

"My oh my. What a pervert you are..." Ian chuckled. Spencer looked at him in confusion. The words of Tala rang in his head. _Dress him. _Spencer felt his cheeks heating up.

"That's not what I meant!" Spencer protested blushing. Ian looked at him skeptically.

"Sure," Ian trialled sarcastically.

"I'm serious!" Spencer muttered hiding himself in embarrassment as he ran out the room clutching the bra. Ian smirked happily to himself. A smile suddenly stretched across Tala's features as he pocked Ian teasingly.

"Why do you have a bra in that suitcase of yours?" Tala laughed creepily. Kai studied Ian's features. Ian blushed as he suddenly found a spot on the roof very interesting.

"Reasons."

"You sneaky..." Tala smirked as leaned against the wall. Ian looked as red as a tomato.

"Bad little baby Ian." Tala soothed teasingly.

"Hey! I'm not a baby!"

"Yes you are!"

"How?!"

"Shortie, you got mistaken as a kindergartener before."

"That guy is psycho! He probably couldn't tell sky from ground!"

"I'm pretty sure Brooklyn isn't psycho."

"You might not be so sure," Kai interrupted smirking. Tala sighed. The sourpuss strikes back. "Didn't you see him during the fight with Tyson? He lost it. He looked like a drunk hippie."

"See! Kai is on my side!" Ian smiled. Kai wanted to protest, but the thought of getting involved with Tala's and Ian's fight didn't sound very pleasant. It almost sounded like getting involved in Tyson's and Diachi's fights. Completely pointless.

"Kai!" Tala whined. Kai felt another headache coming on. Ian smiled as he jumped onto Kai's back.

"Dammit get off!" Kai bellowed. Ian stuck out his tongue as he grabbed Kai's scarf. Tala looked at him angrily.

"Kai's on my side! I'm his captain!" Tala screamed as he jumped on Ian, who was still on Kai.

"Get off me Valkov, you idiot!" Kai hissed as he fell to the ground.

"Wheee!" Ian shouted as he felt Kai buckle under the weight. Tala smiled as he sat up. He found a comfy spot. Kai felt his internal organs being crushed as his cheek was smashed against the carpeted floor.

"This is nice!" Tala exclaimed as he patted the two boys under him.

"Damn you Valkov! Get off now or I'll rip your head off!" Kai shouted, struggling under the weight. When did Tala grow this annoying? Even Tyson never _sat_ on him, refusing to get off. Kai felt like stuffing Tala in Tyson's fridge for 24hrs. Seriously. Even the crazy bluenette never attempted this. Tala just attempted suicide. Tala tsked to himself.

"That was rude," Tala protested cutely.

"Cut the frickin' honorifics! You're a dead wolf!"

"Aww! Tala didn't mean to be mean to Mr. _Hiwatari_!"

"Shut your trap! Your dead!"

"Don't be mad ! It's very bad for your health! Especially for an elder like you."

"Elder?!" Kai felt his eyebrow twitch uncontrollably.

"Yeah!" Tala exclaimed excitedly.

"Well," Kai hissed through clenched teeth, "good boys listen to elders!" Tala pursed his lips.

"That's not fair!"

"Yes it is! Get off!"

"No it's not! Bribe me!"

"Excuse me?"

"Bribe me!"

"Never!"

"Do you want me to get off?"

"Yes dammit!"

"Then bribe!"

"Fine," Kai muttered. If he didn't answer soon, his organs are good as gone.

"So?"

"I'll train you for a day."

"No! I don't need your help!"

"Then...what do you want?!"

"Well, buy me the teddy bear at Nonako's Toy Store!"

"You want a teddy bear?"

"Yeah, so you got a problem?!"

"Yes I do! How old are you?!"

"Excuse me for being young, old man!"

"Old man?!"

"Lalalalalala! I can't here you!"

"Tala frickin' Valkov!"

"Lalalalalalala!"

"Okay!" Kai roared. Tala smiled successfully.

"Deal!" he smiled as he got off Ian. Ian sighed in relief only to be cut off by being flung across the room. Kai stood up, stretching his muscles. Destructive thoughts blossomed in his mind.

"Tala?" Kai seethed as he took a step closer to the ecstatic wolf. Tala looked at Kai in wonder only to feel a punch in his stomach. "Now we are even," Kai smirked as he watched Tala roll around the carpet clutching his stomach.

"Dammit Hiwata...Kai!" Tala wheezed. Kai stared at Tala's limped over figure happily. This almost gave him the same satisfaction as beating up Tyson when he's daydreaming in training session. Poor Tyson. He just never listens... Tala slowly got up, wincing. "Why is Spencer taking so long?" Tala asked leaning on the bed. Kai frowned. It had already been more than 20 minutes.

"I don't kno-" Kai began. All of a sudden, a blood hurdling **Boom **rang through the house. Kai felt dread boiling in his stomach as he ran out the room. Tala smirked. Revenge was so sweet.

* * *

Kai wanted to scream. In front of him, was Bryan, in a bra. Spencer was tied up against a water pipe using electric cables. His mouth was dutch taped closed. Surrounding them, the ceiling was dripping with water. The floor was flooded with water. The washing machine was on it's side looking pretty much dead. The pipes had somehow exploded. Windows were smashed. Wood was splintered. Dents were sitting nicely on the wall. Let's just say it looked like a tornado ran through here. Kai walked down the stairs. His socks soaked in water at every step.

"What. Happened. Here?!" Kai howled. His wine colored eyes filled with rage. Bryan smiled apologetically.

"Minor damages here and there," Bryan grinned. Kai looked ready to cut Bryan's body into pieces. Wait. No. Shred it. Shredding hurts more.

"**Minor **damages? You blew up my basement!" Kai glared witheringly. Bryan laughed nervously.

"Nothing that can't be fixed!" Bryan cheered slapping Spencer with a piece of wood. Spencer's muffled voice echoed in the basement. Any normal person wouldn't of answered Kai. Unfortunately, Bryan wasn't normal. Kai didn't know if Bryan was brave or just a plain idiot.

"Oh excuse _me_ for being mad that **you** blew up the water pipes! What the hell happened?!" Kai balled his fists. If he wasn't filthy rich, Bryan would've been buried alive.

"Oh just a tiny argument!" Bryan laughed dismissively. Kai wasn't sure he wanted to know what a full fledged argument with Bryan would be like. Somewhere deep inside Kai's enigmatic mind, Kai really wondered if being stuffed inside a freezer affected his brain cells. Still, Bryan was always the psychopath of the group. Kai took a deep breath. He had to keep his cool.

"Bryan..."Kai stated his voice dripping with anger. Bryan grabbed an electrocute and electrocuted Spencer. He looked at Kai, smiling. His smile was quite creepy. "You know it's cold outside right?" Kai questioned sarcastically. Bryan nodded. So much for rhetorical question. "You know what cold plus water equals right?" Kai asked angrily.

"Ice?" Bryan asked questioningly. Kai smirked.

"Yeah! Ice, genius! You know what is covered in water?"

"Here?"

"Yeah...You know it's cold outside right?"

"So?"

"Gosh dammit, the water here will freeze!"

"Ohhhh..."

"Ever been to school?"

"Yeah. Of course!"

"It was a rhetorical question."

"Then why did you ask?"

"You are...okay...just get Spencer down and clean up this mess!" Kai finalized as he rubbed his temples. Bryan gave him a small smile.

"Sure. Whatever."

"Oh and take off that bra."

"Why?"

"You wearing a bra is almost as brain frying as Tyson in a thong."

"Oh."

Kai felt like killing someone as he walked out of the basement leaving the murderous Bryan and the not-so-innocent Spencer. Tala, who was watching the whole event unfold from behind a door, smiled. "Have fun?" Tala radiated from behind the door.

"Shut. Up."

* * *

Kai grumbled as he leaned against his chair. Currently, he was in his studies. The thought of spending any more time with those hooligans was just...no. Those brats even managed to get the diligent Kai to wear a dress. Amazing huh? Kai sighed as he flipped though the paperwork that still needed to be done. To be truthful, he hated paperwork. It took time from his training. If it was up to Kai, paperwork should be shredded. Still, the Hiwatari Enterprises had a reputation to uphold. Dammed reputation.

"Kai?" a voice asked from outside the door. Kai looked up from the mountain high of papers.

"Come in," Kai muttered turning his attention back to his work. Tala strolled in marveling at the huge study. Books were everywhere. Literally. "What do you want?" Kai asked as he signed one page.

"Nothing!" Tala chirped very out of character like. Kai frowned down at his current problem, ignoring Tala.

"Why are you here?"

"Nothing."

"Could you leave?"

"What?"

"Could you leave?"

"Candy?"

"Whatever!"

"Okay."

"I wish I had some coffee," Kai muttered to himself hoping no one heard him. Unfortunately, Tala did.

"Coffee? I'll make you some! Be right back!" Tala offered. Kai looked at Tala with a small nod of thanks. Tala smiled as he...skipped down the hall. Kai narrowed his eyes. Was Tala skipping? Kai sighed. He was probably just hallucinating. Kai grumbled as he looked down at his paperwork. He twirled his pen in his fingers as he went back to work.

* * *

Bryan stretched his arms as he walked into the study uninvited. "Almost finished Kai. The rest, you'll just have to wait and call the maintenance," Bryan yawned. Kai, who was looking grimly down at his work, ignored Bryan. He really never expected Bryan to clean up anyways. Bryan was good at _destroying_ things. Repairing wasn't his strong point.

"Yeah sure whatever. Where is Spencer?" Kai inquired not looking at him.

"He's just you know..." Bryan trailed off whistling. Kai sighed. Bryan left Spencer there. In the flooded basement. Typical. Whatever. Serves him right. "Where's Tala?" Bryan asked peeking at Kai's work. Kai put his pen down and looked at Bryan.

"Making coffee,"Kai stated simply. All the color of Bryan's face drained.

"He is...cooking?"Bryan whispered hoarsely.

"Yeah, so?" Kai stood up and and walked to Bryan. Bryan shivered as he laughed nervously. Again.

"Yeah uh Kai? The rule number 632 of the Blitzkrieg boys, section 3 says **NEVER** let Tala cook. Ever," Bryan started. Kai frowned at Bryan.

"Why?"

"Well," Bryan began, "Tala isn't the best at it."

"So?"

"Tala...Okay. I'll tell you the story," Bryan finalized, sitting on a love seat. Kai stared at him in interest.

"Not long before you left, Boris created this schedule. The boys of the Abbey were all to be split up into groups. Each group had a specific week for when they would cook for the rest of the Abbey. Now when it was Tala's turn, he almost blew up the Abbey. That was the day, Boris gave Tala the official ban of the kitchen. Tala was definitely upset because he loved cooking even though he majorly sucked at it. From that day forth, he has been trying to find an opportunity to cook. Not to mention we had to move 10 times because of that mule," Bryan finished.

Kai felt a pit in his stomach as he heard another **Boom**. Bryan rolled his eyes as he and Kai raced down to the kitchen.

* * *

Burned. Everything. The white cupboards, the tables. Everything was all black. Including Tala. Charred. Kai felt a jolt of anger. First the basement. Now the kitchen?! Bryan peeked from behind with a nostalgic feeling.

"Uh Kai? Would you mind pointing me to the stove? I forgot," Tala asked bluntly as if nothing happened. Kai gritted his teeth. "Isn't the stove that box thingy?" Tala inquired.

"Oh what a surprise! Valkov blew up my kitchen!" Kai seethed. Tala looked up in protest. Soot covering his face.

"It's not my fault you don't have a cook book on how to make coffee!" Tala protested.

"Only an idiot would need a cook book on how to make _coffee_! How do you not know what a stove is?!" Kai bellowed. Tala looked at him sheepishly.

"Spencer said the stove is possessed," Tala muttered. Kai looked at the boy disbelievingly. "Oh yeah uh Kai? What is coffee?" Tala asked. Kai wanted to squish him.

"Why did you not mention that earlier?!" Kai gritted his teeth. Tala pursed his lips.

"I just wanted to cook! Besides, at least be thankful I didn't blow up your house! I think I improved a lot!" Tala cried sadly. Bryan looked at his captain in pity.

"Forgive him Kai. Tala didn't mean it! Besides, this is an improvement. He usually destroys a whole building. He almost burned down the BBA headquarters" Bryan whispered. Kai punched him where the sun doesn't shine.

"I think I found the stove!" Tala exclaimed pointing at the microwave. Kai face palmed. Bryan, who was on the ground, clutching his body part, smirked.

"Didn't I tell you that Tala is the worst cook of all mankind?"

"You never told me that!"

* * *

**A/N: Done! Wow! That was long. Tala really can't cook...Poor boy. Please review! Truth or Dare ideas are wanted! Anything that isn't cross dressing? XD. A truth idea would be great! Oh and because break is over, I have to go back to school so updates are going to be infrequent. Sorry 'bout that! Oh and if anyone wants any pairings in the story, please tell me. Majority wins! Okay bye!  
**


	5. Chapter 5: Tampons?

**A/N: I'm back for another chapter! I'm sorry that I'm late. School has been driving me homework...****Anyways...huge thanks to Superkami, Fairy Tail Fanatic 4EVER, XOAnn13OX and NorthernShinigami for the reviews! *hands you Kai* Yeah, just kidding. He'd kill me. XD *hands you a plushie Max* Please keep on reviewing? This chapter isn't very funny. It's sorta leading up to the next chapter...Now shout outs! **

**Fairy Tail Fanatic: Everything? Wow. Okay. Fireworks sounds good! :D Ummm well...yes. At the beginning. Not now though. Mainly focused on humor. What do you prefer? Pairing or not? I just love asking these questions! XD**

**Superkami: Aw thanks! Your welcome! You should thank Tala, he made it... That idea's genius! Thanks! Poor, poor Kai... Bah, who cares...I'm kidding...I'm serious! I am! :D**

**Tala: Thanks..*sarcastic***

**Kai: I'm gonna...**

**NorthernShinigami: That's weird...It might be my fault though. When uploaded the chapter, it wasn't showing so I had to delete it and upload it again...Is that the problem? T.T I'm not sure. I'm not exactly a technology whiz. Oh...sorry. Misunderstanding..hehe... You noticed? I added that in case anyone wanted a Tala pairing. Now, I guess I changed it to complete (?) humor. Yep. Tala's the best blader in the Abby (other than Kai)... :D Genius idea! Yay! I got so many good ways to torture Kai...MWHAHA! **

**XOAnn13OX: Aw! I'm so happy you liked it! :D I hope this chapter will live up to your expectations!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade. If I did, Kai would...Dang! No spoilers! Whatever. I don't own such masterpiece! XD**

* * *

Kai yawned as he leaned back on his _not yet_ undamaged couch. After all the events today, he sure was tired. Not to mention angry. Just the thought of all the cash he would have to pay and the stupid, stupid, ugly, disgusting dress he was wearing... Kai wanted to throw those freaks out. Now. To add to his annoyance, somehow, Ian caught the whole freak show of Tala, on tape. To piss him off even more, he gave it to Kai as a 'present'.

Kai snorted to himself as he heard footsteps approaching. Probably those...Wow. Kai just ran out of insults. Kai looked at the opened the door intently as in strolled Tala, hiding beside the pained Bryan, a half bald Ian (courtesy of Kai) and a burned, drenched Spencer. Pretty bunch. Totally fit models. For Russia's most messed up group.

"Kai?" Spencer asked shivering, trying to keep himself from freezing to death. Kai looked up at him in annoyed expression. Tala hid behind Bryan in fear. Bryan backed away slightly. Ever since all the things that happened, the Blitzkrieg boys had a...undeniable...fear for Kai. "Well...we just wanted to say that we're very sorry," he stumbled nervously. Kai snorted.

"Yeah. You're sorry. That will TOTALLY fix everything. _In your dreams_," Kai muttered. Bryan frowned. A chill ran up Kai's spine.

"But my dreams about you aren't about fixing everything," Bryan stated.

"Yeah, it was a rhetori- excuse me?!" Kai spat, choking. If he had water in his mouth, it would've been all over the carpet. Tala's jaw dropped. Spencer looked at Bryan in fear. Ian shrugged. Bryan, who still had no idea what so ever on what he had just said, looked around the room in confusion.

"What?" Bryan asked innocently. Kai slapped his forehead. He was really starting to doubt his sanity. His _TEAMATE_ were having dreams about him. Having the fan-girls dreaming about him was quite enough. Now he had Bryan doing the unneeded. Tala chuckled nervously as he covered Bryan's mouth with his hand, flinching as he looked at Kai.

"Bryan just means he thinks about you all day," Tala stated in fear, glaring angrily at Bryan. Spencer slapped his forehead. Bryan frowned as he tried to say something. Unfortunately, Tala's hand was in the way. Tala was just making it worse. Spencer grabbed Tala's arm, yanking him behind himself.

"What _Tala_ meant to say was that Bryan cares for you. That's why he thinks about you," Spencer said glaring at the two boys behind him. Tala sighed in relief.

"Nice save!" Tala whispered. Spencer sighed in annoyance as he glanced back at the disgusted Kai. Kai sighed heavily. Maybe it's better to just let it slide. Getting all annoyed over one thing really isn't worth it. He had dealt with things a lot worse. For example, Tyson's table manners. As if he has any.

"What do you want?!" Kai asked, pressing away his disgusted feeling. Tala sent a withering glare at Bryan. Bryan looked at him in confusion. Ian watched their silent match with a smile. Spencer didn't really know how to react.

"Can we resume the game?" Spencer asked ignoring Tala's glare at Bryan. Kai looked at him in shock.

"Excuse me?! You haven't had enough?" Kai asked, seething. Spencer shrugged, cringing. He actually did have enough. The only thing that stopped him from not playing the game of undeniable torture was that it was his turn to give the truth or dare. It wasn't fair for him not to get a turn. After all the torture he went through, the patient giant felt like... The feeling itself is impossible to explain. Spencer looked at Kai's serious expression. Now, there was only one thing to do. He gulped, swallowing his spit. Somewhere inside, he had a feeling that Kai would kill him for this, but it's worth a try.

"Why, are you scared?!" Spencer sneered, hiding his fear. Kai turned to him, snarling. The guy who was know worldwide as the most patient guy around was finally loosing his cool.

"I'm never scared! I invented the word fearless!" Kai retorted. Spencer snorted.

"Kai Hiwatari is a baby. He couldn't even play a measly game." Kai gritted his teeth, trying to calm himself. The whole reason Kai played this stupid game was because Tala called him chicken. If Kai just let him call him chicken, then all this wouldn't have happened. Then again, he probably would never hear the end of it. For him, it was definitely better to take physical damage than to take emotional pain. Kai bit his lip.

"Fine. Lets finish this stupid game," Kai muttered, knowing he is going to regret it later. The Blitzkrieg Boys already got him into a dress, how much worse could it get? Spencer clapped his hands happily. Tala and Bryan, who were fighting quietly, glanced at Kai in surprise. The bruised Ian just watched him with a small smile.

"Okay!" Spencer cheered as the boys once again formed a circle. Kai grumbled inwardly as he plopped himself on the ground. Tala sat beside him, still giving Bryan a glare. Bryan looked at him in confusion. Poor Bryan. He just has no idea what is wrong with that redhead.

"So Spencer? Who is your victim?" Ian asked getting off his back and sitting in the rectangle. Spencer thought for a minute. Normally he would've picked Ian since he didn't get a turn yet but Ian half bald causes a brotherly sympathy to stir within him. Stupid really. He now had 3 choices. Bryan, Tala or Kai. No way is he going to choose shivered uncontrollably. After the...No. Spencer gulped. He was definitely going to be killed.

"Kai? Truth or Dare?" Spencer breathed deeply. Kai snorted. How typical. He was picked. What a surprise.

"Truth," Kai mumbled. Spencer smiled manically. A horrible plan formed in his head. Kai smirked victoriously. Great. Now that he choose truth, no one can embarrass him.

"Okay, Kai..." Spencer trailed, his mind at work. He twirled his fingers thoughtfully. Each time his finger moved, Kai's heart thumped. Annoying huh? "If you would chose anyone to marry in the G-revs who would it be. And it has to be a boy."

Kai raised an eyebrow. Tala, Bryan and Ian perked their ears up. Spencer grinned like a Cheshire cat, showing his straight white teeth. Kai balled his fists. A look of annoyance clouded his face.

"You want me to pick out of 5 brats?! And boys for that matter?" Kai spat in disapproval. Spencer shrugged.

"A deal is a deal. Besides they aren't that bad..." Spencer trailed questionably. Kai felt a spark. He breathed in deeply. No. He must keep his cool. Those brats have seen _way_ too much of his angry side. If they see more, the paparazzi would be taking pictures of him, in jail. Charged of murder.

"Yeah. I would never marry any of them. For anything," Kai hissed coldly. Spencer slapped his forehead.

"I said IF!" Spencer pressured. Kai rolled his eyes. Might as well answer and get it over with.

"Not Diachi, that brat is annoying. Besides, people will think I'm a pedophile," Kai mumbled. Tala snickered to himself. Kai gave him a withering glare. "Not Tyson. He's the most disturbing, troublesome, insolent, rude, disgusting of the bunch... Have you seen him eating? He looks like a pig on steroids. Not Kenny either. He has a scary obsession with that pop star."

"Calm down dude," Ian pleaded looking at Kai's scary expression. Kai balled his fists, ignoring Ian.

"Sometimes, I wanna stab Tyson in the face with a fork, though that will probably make him prettier..." Kai gritted his teeth. He stopped. Spencer frowned as he tapped him on the shoulder.

"Kai? You home?" Spencer asked shaking his shoulder. Kai turned to Spencer slowly.

"Wait! Why the hell am I telling you this?!" Kai screamed. Spencer shifted in his spot uncomfortably. Kai stood up, grabbing Spencer by the ear, and dragging him out of the room. Spencer flailed desperately trying to stay in his spot, but with no success. Tala looked up in fear as he watched Kai and Spencer disappear.

"So I guess his answer is Max or Rei..." Bryan stated, breaking the eery silence. Tala glared at Bryan, but let out a sigh.

"What do you think happened to Spencer?" Tala asked ignoring Bryan. Bryan shrugged, a smile graced his lips.

"Oh who cares? He deserved it..." Bryan smirked. Tala looked at Bryan in the you-are-a-psycho-get-away-from-me look. Ian sighed gloatingly as he leaned back against the sofa.

How can you blame the guy? He is the only one who hasn't gotten the truth or dare question. Even the proud-to-no-end, and 'distinguished' Kai gotten his fair share of torture. Only he himself, big-nosed Ian didn't get tortured _in that way_. Now there is an achievement. Ian let out a girlish sigh. Tala, who was listening to Ian glared at him.

"It's not fair!" Tala pouted. Bryan frowned, looking up at him.

"What?"

"Only Ian hasn't gotten a turn..." Tala grumbled sending Ian a withering glare. Ian gave the captain a cheeky look. Bryan scoffed smiling.

"Oh he will.."

"Huh?" Ian asked pricking his ears up. Bryan sighed leaning against the sofa, imitating Ian's position.

"You know Ian, I knew you were such a chicken, but who knew you would be so scared just to get a turn in this silly game?" Bryan sighed sarcastically. Ian got up, looking at Bryan in annoyance.

"I'm not chicken. I'm just lucky!"

"Yeah, yeah..Blame it on the bottle. Such a blader you are.."

"Well at least I don't sounds like a chipmunk that got a spoon stuck in his trachea!"

"Wha- oh! You of all people really shouldn't talk to me like that!"

"Why can't I?! It's a free country. Sorta."

"If it was, i would run outside naked!"

"Yeah right!"

"I would, and anyways you shouldn't talk to me about 'body' problems," Bryan retorted, fingering at the body part. Ian's jaw dropped.

"What's that supposed to mean?! I take bath's every month! I even wash my own underwear every 2 months and apply deodorant every 5 months!"

"You-ew...Wow. What a achievement..."

"Well I think you're just jealous!"

"Yeah, totally. I _totally_ want to smell like dirty gym socks..."

"I do not! I smell like _dry _gym socks!"

"Hn, yeah. No wonder you don't have a date."

"Oh, like _you_ do!"

"Bet on it?!"

"Oh I will! First one to find a girlfriend, gets to have the other person as their slave for a day!"

"Fine! P.s I will win! For sure!"

"What? Why?!"

"I'm hotter, and way more handsome.."

"Psh, yeah right! I'm more fun!"

"Yeah. Your huge nose must've taken away half your IQ."

"Wha- excuse me for having a good sniffer!"

"No one says sniffer."

"I do! I'm unique!"

"Yeah, in height."

"What?"

"Midget."

"I am not! I just haven't gotten my growth spurt!"

"Like you ever will..."

"I believe i will!"

"You know how cheesy that sounded?"

"Nope."

"I stand corrected."

"What?"

"Your nose mu-"

"I know what you said!"

"Why did you-"

"Oh never mind!"

Ian grumbled, sweating, with a tired look on his face. Bryan sadly still does not understand the meaning of rhetorical. Bryan smirked happily. Tala watched his teammates in a exasperated look. Why did Kai have to leave him to these two idiots? Tala wanted to bash his head on the floor. Unfortunately, then the paparazzi would go crazy for why the famous cyborg went suicidal. Tala hated the paparazzi with a burning passion.

As Tala was looking anguished, Bryan whispered something into Ian's ear. Ian smiled happily, giving Bryan a shake of his hand. Tala peered at the 2 boys suspiciously, snapping out of his thoughts. What the heck is happening?

Suddenly, the door to the room slammed open. In the door way, stood Spencer in only a diaper.

Tala blinked.

Ian blinked.

Bryan blinked.

Kai, who was behind Spencer gave Spencer a nudge. Spencer felt his cheeks flare up as he gripped the bag in his hand. Ian, broke the silence by doubling over. Laughing.

"Aha! You fail at cupid impersonation!" Ian yelped through tears. Spencer looked ready to protest, but he stood his ground. Bryan snickered quietly, covering his mouth with his hand. Tala looked at Spencer in horror.

"Well, go on," Kai urged, giving Spencer a push. Tala covered his eyes. Seeing his teammate in only diaper looked...It's pretty much indescribable. Disgusting isn't even a eligible word to describe it. Spencer grumbled as he walked over to the group. He looked like a baby with a over-sized growth spurt.

Spencer coughed hard. Ian grasped his chest to stop himself from puking. Bryan smirked taking a camera from who-knows-where and snapping a picture. Spencer bared his teeth at the lilac haired boy only to receive a elbow from the snickering Kai. Spencer grumbled as he knelt down next to Tala. Tala scouched away from the over-sized cupid.

Spencer suddenly let a cute smile graze his lips. Tala frowned in confusion as Spencer pouted.

"Mrs. Valkov? My name is Spencie. Would you like to buy something from me?" Spencer squeaked cutely though in the back of his mind, he wanted too strangle Kai. Tala growled.

"I'm a boy! What's wrong with you?! Don't you dare call me-"

"Mrs. Valkov? Would you buy some tampons from me?" Spencer cowered. Tala felt anger boil in his stomach.

"Why would I want tampons..or whatever they're?!" Tala roared. Spencer shrugged standing his ground.

"Well miss, it looks like you need it," Spencer suggested. Tala looked at Spencer in shock.

"What makes me the miss?!"

"Perfume, mascara, eyeliner, blush, powder.." Spencer listed. Tala blushed as all eyes fell on him.

"Not my fault I wanna look my best!" he protested. Ian rolled his eyes. Spencer smiled as he grabbed a bunch of tampons from his bag and stuffed it into Tala's arms. Tala looked into his arms in confusion.

"What are theses things?" Tala asked frowning. Kai sighed heavily as he took out a book from his back and tossed it to Tala. Tala caught it in mid air, dropping all the tampons on the ground. Ian picked up one, snickering. Bryan looked at the tampons, blushing slightly.

"Page 17," Kai stated pointing at Tala in a orderly fashion. Of course, it didn't work. I mean what kind of idiot would take orders from a guy wearing a dress? Then again Tala is a idiot. Tala nodded, looking at the book in his lap.

"Signs of puberty?" Tala frowned looking at the cover. Bryan felt his breakfast dangerously close to the carpet. Ian hid his head behind Bryan. Spencer looked at Tala in fear as he ran out the door. Tala frowned as he flipped to page 17. His eyes widened as he scanned the third paragraph.

"When facing menstua-" Tala cut off, sweating. His eyes were bulging out of his head. Kai snickered as he watched the book drop out of Tala's hand. Tala felt his vision darken as his consciousness escaped him.

Kai frowned. Tala fainted. One point to Kai. Zero to Tala. Bryan laughed as he poked the unconscious Tala. A amused look on his face as he turned to face Kai.

"Why would you own these kind of books?" Bryan asked curiously. Bryan saw a faint blush settle on Kai's cheeks. He pouted slightly.

"Better to be ready..."

* * *

"Is he okay?" Bryan asked bending over Tala who has _magically _(Spencer) moved onto the sofa. Kai shrugged. Spencer sighed, shivering.

"Serves him right for being such a bitc-" Kai gave Spencer a push, stopping him from swearing at Tala. Spencer put his head down in shame.

"What do you think would happen if i stuck a carrot up his nose?" Bryan asked, mischievous. Kai looked at the wolf in consideration.

"Yeah, sure. Do that and your face will be clawed off," Kai muttered. Bryan sighed.

"You know what would work better?" Ian piped up. All eyes fell on him. "We could give him a 'special' treatment..." Ian smirked as he pulled four markers from his pant pockets. Bryan and Spencer giggled uncontrollably. Kai gazed at the markers in dread as he watched Bryan and Spencer grab a marker each. Ian watched Kai waving the markers around temptingly. Kai grumbled, glaring at him coldly.

"I'm not gonna do such childish things!" Kai protested without emotion. Ian shrugged a little disappointed as he threw the only marker left on the ground.

Bryan opened the cap of the marker smile sinisterly as he drew a mustache on Tala's upper lip. Spencer giggled. The mustache was horrible. It was a single black line. Ian laughed as he opened the cap to his marker.

Kai watched curiously ad Ian began drawing something inappropriate on his Tala's face. Kai bit his lip, trying to keep his curiosity in control. Unfortunately, it didn't work. Kai scoffed coldly as he picked up the fallen marker, making his way to Tala's unsuspecting face.

* * *

Tala twitched uncontrollably. He slowly felt his consciousness coming back again. After reading page 17 of that 'evil' book, as Tala puts it, his brain is permanently fried. Learning about the opposite genders um..._symptoms_ really wasn't a good idea for the the redhead in particular.

Every year in the Abby, they would have a annual health class. To keep all the bladers in ship shape. Now on a particular year, Boris decided to talk about puberty. As you may imagine, a grown up man, living in a Abbey full of kids is scary enough. That same man teaching puberty lessons...well, at least the kids who live in the Abby train up tolerance.

Now puberty lessons at the Abby scarred Tala for life. On that particular day, Boris began talking about their 'unique' organisms. Not to mention showing them VERY detailed pictures about what they looked like. It was on that day, Tala learned something very strange about his body, and it was the day he gave Boris a wedgie... From that day on, Tala was given 'special' treatment.

Tala felt something wet on his face. He groaned as he felt something velvety on his cheeks. The redhead opened his eyes, only to see Ian licking his face.

"What the hell?!" Tala screamed scrambling up. Kai, Spencer, Bryan and Ian who were leaning over him whistled. Except for Kai. Typical. The cool guy doesn't whistle.

"Awake Tala?" Ian asked innocently. A little too innocently... Tala frowned in anger.

"Why the hell were you licking my damn face?" Tala screamed wiping his cheek hastily with his arm. Ian looked down on the ground innocently. Kai shrugged, trying hard to hide a small smile. Tala's face really was a disaster. Tala looked at the boys expectantly. Ian shuffled his feet bashfully.

"Ian's just doing that to help you..." Bryan smirked evilly, showing his white teeth. Tala narrowed his eyes.

"How the hell does licking my face help me?" Tala retorted in annoyance. Spencer hid behind Kai in fear and because he just wanted to laugh without having Tala's blue eyes on him. Kai sighed at how cowardly Spencer was.

He slowly walked over to the counter grabbing a hand held mirror, handing it to Tala. Tala grabbed the blue mirror, looking at himself. His eyes widened. A scream of torment escaped his lips.

"Who the hell did this?!" Tala screamed looking at himself. On his upper lip, there lay a horribly, very horribly drawn mustache (Bryan never had art classes). On his chin was a not as badly drawn goatee. Connecting his two brows were a line of black marker, making him look like he had a colorful uni-brow. Drawn on the side of his cheek was a 'beauty' mark and a drawing of a very inappropriate part of the body. Someone had also wrote something on his face. 'Kai was here.' Tala bristled indignantly.

"How do you like your makeover?" Bryan pouted innocently. Tala barred his fangs as he jumped on Bryan, the two boys tumbling to the ground. Kai steeped out of the way, a very, very, very small smile grazing his lips.

"Why are you attacking only me?!" Bryan screamed. Tala ignore his cries as he grabbed a fallen marker on the carpet. Bryan yelped in horror as Tala drew a cupcake on his cheeks. "Kai! Spencer! Ian! Help!" Bryan cried. Kai took one step away from the two boys. Following him, Ian and Spencer took a step back.

"Sorry Bry. Your on your own," Spencer laughed nervously. Bryan looked at them in horror.

"You assholes!" Bryan screamed. Kai shrugged. He'd been call that so many times in his life that hearing that word is like a second name to him. Tala, who was drawing butterfly's, hearts, rainbows and a girl in a bikini on Bryan's face, stopped. He got up in a hurry, capping the marker. Bryan who was on the ground, scrambled away, behind the sofa for cover.

"Kai?" Tala hissed, pointing to his cheeks that said 'Kai was here' and the body part. Kai glared at Ian in annoyance. Ian hid behind Spencer. "So you little..." Tala growled grabbing the hiding Ian by the collar. Ian yelped in fear as he felt Tala's wrath.

"Help!"

* * *

**I ended it a little short today. Well, i hope you enjoyed it. It isn't too funny. Just tidbits but I promise next chapter will be better! Um...please review? It will make my whole day! :D Thanks to all who have read my story and supported me. I really couldn't have gotten so far without you guys! Thanks! Here's a special preview at the next chapter... Craziness alert for the next chapter...you have been warned..**

**Chapter 6: Body suits, Skinny dipping, fireworks**

**"I dare you to strip Tala naked with your teeth and accompany him for a bit of skinny dipping..." **


End file.
